El Principio del Fin, por Alicia Testarossa
by Kida Luna
Summary: La Tierra que los ojos borgoñas admiran el día de su despertar, es una de total infierno. Por eso, Alicia deberá invocar a la bestia dentro de sí, y limpiar la maldad de ese mundo corrompido… AliNano.


_Sumario: __La Tierra que los ojos borgoñas admiran el día de su despertar, es una de total infierno. Por eso, Alicia deberá invocar a la bestia dentro de sí, y limpiar la maldad de ese mundo corrompido… AliNano._

_El Principio del Fin, por Alicia Testarossa_

_Escrito por: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo Único_

_Los guantes en mi mano y el arco que portaba en ellas d__ejaron de ser blancos. Todo a mi alrededor, inclusive mi rostro y mi cuerpo, se convirtió en sangre._

_Miré la gran ciudad que se alzaba frente a mí, en ruinas, con los cielos ardiendo en fuego y los edificios desmoronándose uno tras otro cual débiles peones en un tablero de ajedrez. Una extraña frialdad se apoderó de mi corazón._

_Sentí fascinación por el terror que había sembrado._

_Los rostros cadavéricos __tiesos, congelados en gritos mudos así como en expresiones llenas de espanto. No más gemidos, no más dolor, no más súplicas vanas._

_Sólo muerte por doquier._

_Caminé lentamente sobre el asfalto derruido mientras en voz baja, ordenaba a mi dispositivo cambiar a un hacha. Blandí mi arma lado a lado, percibí una fuerza increíble nacer en mi interior y supe que el mundo era mío._

_Respiré el olor a óxido de las estructuras de hormigón y metal desplomándose ante mis certeros cortes; destruí con tajos las florerías, con sus rosas y sus orquídeas; lancé, también, remolinos al firmamento que perforaron el estómago de varias aves._

_Vi a los perros temblar ante mí. _

_Vi a las ratas huir a sus agujeros._

_Vi la sangre cubrir el asfalto._

_La luna azul, mezclándose con un tono púrpura__, entre las nubes de cenizas, iluminando una ciudadela muerta. Ésa que yo había asesinado y que tenía ganas de lapidar más._

_Un hambre incontrolable se desató en mi interior, mis pupilas borgoñas escanearon el lugar por completo, en busca de algo que pudiera calmar mis ansias de mutilar todo lo que representaba algo meramente bueno en este mundo._

_Y entonces… la encontré._

_¿O me habrá ella encontrado a mí?_

_-"¡Alicia!"_

_¿Alicia? ¿Pero es que acaso no sabes que mi nombre y mi pasado han quedado atrás, desde el puro momento en que decidí que el monstruo en mí debía de renacer?_

_No. Alicia es débil._

_Pero yo, a quien ves ahora, yo soy… invencible._

_-"¡Alicia, detente ya!"_

_Mi hacha regresó__ a ser el arco de cristal que brilla con las gotas de sangre derramadas, sonreí con satisfacción. La locura empezando a reemplazar mis nervios y mi sentido de raciocinio y temor._

_Y me vuelvo mucho mejor que el Diablo mismo. _

_Soy yo la que ha sacrificado a los ángeles, soy yo la que ha traicionado a los demonios, soy yo la que se ha reído destajando seres humanos como simples juguetes de hule._

_La que se regocija con el aullido de dolor de los animales, en cuanto uno de mis ataques tritura sus vísceras de adentro hacia fuera._

_Y soy yo, Takamachi Nanoha, la que ahora mismo te va a abrir el corazón para estacarlo una y otra vez. _

_-"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? –reí bajito, pasando una mano por mis cabellos y manchando mi frente de rojo-. ¿5, 9, 10, 30 años? ¿O acaso ha sido más tiempo?"_

_-"¡Lo que haces no es correcto! ¡No debes…!"_

_White Lightning Arrow. (Flecha Relámpago Blanco.)_

_-"¡Agh!"_

_-"¿No has aprendido nada, cierto? ¿Y cómo lo harías si tú y todos se la pasan riendo en otro mundo, lejos de la oscuridad que ha consumido a éste?"_

_-"¡No! –la vi forcejear contra las dos flechas que la apresaron contra un muro de concreto-. Nosotros… ¡nosotros no queríamos que las cosas terminasen así!"_

_-"Yo limpiaré el daño que ustedes han hecho. Eliminaré todo rastro –creé una saeta cubierta de llamas blancas y la tensé en el hilo del arco- de lo que alguna vez fue la brutal humanidad."_

_-"¡Mataste a tu propia hermana!"_

_¡SLASH!_

_Los ojos azules se abrieron y los labios se separaron en un grito apenas audible. La contemplé toser sangre mientras ella miraba con pánico la flecha en su pecho, que empezaba a escurrir lentamente de sangre._

_-"Fate –susurré, cambiando mi arco en una lanza larga y fina de plata-, ahora puede descansar en paz, al igual que todos los que aquí abajo sufríamos. Con la guerra, el hambre, la enfermedad, la injusticia supurando por las grietas de nuestros corazones; marchitando los pulmones y partiendo los huesos en dos."_

_-"N-No…"_

_Reí con fuerza, reí tan alto que sentí mi garganta quedarse sin voz. Pronto, las lágrimas nublaron mi visión, mi mente recordando las últimas imágenes de hace horas atrás; ésas donde mi gemela lanzaba un grito aterrador a los cielos que apenas se cubrían de rojo._

_Bardiche, con su filosa hoja dorada y su empuñadura negra siendo acariciada por mis dedos, atravesando su cuerpo. _

_Lo último que me dijo fue cuánto me amaba, y lo último que yo le dije, fue que la amaba también. Por eso, tenía que matarla a ella y a todos._

_Tenía que liberarnos de las cadenas terrenales que nos ligaban a una tierra maldita, que nos bloqueaban el paso a ese Paraíso por el que toda la gente rezó en las iglesias al verme salir._

_No como Alicia._

_Sino como su más macabra pesadilla._

_-"Nanoha, ya no pelees más, ¿acaso no estás cansada ya? –murmuré, posando mi mano en el astil y enterrando aún más la flecha, disfrutando los gestos de dolor, los labios mordiéndose hasta partirse-. La vida que yo te ofrezco, es una en donde jamás nadie volverá a destrozarte. Allí no existe la maldad, no existe el miedo, no existe la codicia…"_

_-"No… no te creo… ¡no pued… creert…! ¡¡KJJ!!"_

_-"Aquí, los monstruos arriban, descienden de los cielos y consumen todo ser vivo a su paso –alcé la vista al cenit de fuego en tanto mis manos se cerraban en su garganta, asfixiándola despacio, muy despacio…-. No los ves, tú no los ves pero yo sí. Están aquí, ahora, me susurran al oído, me buscan, me llaman, arañan mi piel cuando estoy dormida…"_

_Las imágenes de miles de sombras resurgieron por toda la ciudad, con sus bocas retorcidas y sus babas asquerosas atacando edificios, perros, cadáveres, objetos inanimados._

_Sus aullidos y gorgoteos enloquecieron mis oídos. Me pregunté si estaría yo alucinando, pero más que temor, sentía una fascinación infinita por sus caras trastocadas y sus cuerpos grotescos y maleables._

_-"¡Ali… cia!"_

_-"Shh… van a escucharte –solté su cuello. Tomé la punta de mi lanza y la clavé costilla a costilla, atravesando su estómago mientras sofocaba sus gritos con mi boca-. Si te descubren –acaricié sus cabellos cobrizos-, van a venir por ti. Pero quiero ser yo la que te rompa –forcé la flecha en su pecho, hasta escuchar cómo algo se desgarraba en su interior- el corazón, Nanoha. Seré lo último que veas antes de morir."_

_Me separé de ella, jalando mi dispositivo de vuelta y arrancándole un nuevo gemido de dolencia. Contemplé a mi víctima atada a aquel trozo de pared gris, con las manos agujereadas por mis flechas de cristal al igual que su pecho._

_El traje blanco tiñéndose de rojo y las pupilas azules apagándose con cada respiro, que estaba segura, debía de quemarle a mil la garganta. _

_Los pies suspendidos en el aire, no logrando rozar siquiera el asfalto._

_-"Fliegen."_

_Yes, my Lady? (¿Sí, mi señora?)_

_-"Bloody Heart." (Corazón Sangriento.)_

_My pleasure, Sir. (Un gusto, ama.)_

_Me alejé varios metros._

_Los túneles de fuego blanco entonces nacieron, desde el pavimento de la calle agrietada, titilando al compás del círculo de hechizos bajo mis pies. En cuestión de segundos, las llamas se oscurecieron tal cual el mundo podrido en el que yo desperté._

_Tantos años descansando, encerrada en aquella cápsula que me mantenía en un sueño profundo, con vida; y al llegar a abrir los ojos, descubrir que las ilusiones y las esperanzas de las que siempre me habían inyectado durante mi larga hibernación eran falsas, fue…_

_Revelador._

_Mentiras y sombras envolvían el sitio que yo ahora estoy salvando. _

_Vi mi imagen reflejada en las órbitas azules con las que más de una vez soñé; con su brillo, con su aroma, con su sonrisa… Por eso, sé que el pánico en ellos es efímero, pues yo liberaré su alma._

_Yo salvaré a Nanoha Takamachi, tal y como salvé a Fate y al resto del mundo. Tal y como salvaré el Universo._

_Uno por uno, todos dejarán la piel y las venas aquí. Y al final, al final yo seré la última que quede en pie. _

_Seré la última en morir._

_Me siento ahora inmensa, gigantesca, el torbellino de lenguas de fuego negro se ha fusionado conmigo misma; y he aquí, frente a todo y todos, a la golondrina que representa la Muerte placentera._

_Mi voz se tornó en un canto delicado que toca los cielos, arremolina las nubes y destroza los vidrios de cuanto rascacielo permanece aún en pie. Agité las alas y mi sombra cubrió toda la ciudad._

_Volé tan rápido al raso, que cada movimiento de mis plumas levantó huracanes, aventando personas y animales muertos –o vivos- contra trozos de cristal o incendios implacables._

_Los oigo llorar._

_El asfalto se prendió en flama oscura en cuanto mi plumaje lo rozó. Mis ojos borgoñas, reflejaron la figura de Takamachi Nanoha exhausta, dando sus últimos hálitos de vida._

_Al siguiente instante, mis apéndices se extendieron a su máximo límite y mi pico de obsidiana, afilado y chueco, se clavó en ella; despedazando de tajo la flecha, haciendo que tanto las astillas como yo mutilemos el centro de su existencia._

_Mis párpados se cerraron y los derredores se cobijaron tras un velo de sombras. Nanoha no gritó._

_Cuando por fin pude ver entre el manto de oscuridad que había caído, transformando los cielos rojos en tormentas eléctricas furiosas, distinguí su cuerpo inanimado en el piso._

_Los guantes en mi mano y el arco que portaba en ellas d__ejaron de ser blancos. Todo a mi alrededor, inclusive mi rostro y mi cuerpo, se convirtió en sangre._

_Una vez más._

_La acomodé boca arriba, __recogí una flor marchita y se la puse entre sus manos, entrelazadas sobre su pecho abierto. No dije ninguna oración ni lamenté lo que había hecho._

_Tan sólo reí, como si fuera una inocente travesura, y robé de ella un último beso salado y metálico._

_Sabor sangre._

_-"Dile a Fate, que la veré del otro lado" –le pedí el favor, antes de apartarme. _

_Apreté a Fliegen en mi mano y encaré los miles de monstruos que se cernían a mi derredor, hambrientos de mí, sedientos de mí. __Los colmillos machacándose y las zarpas rasgando frenéticamente la avenida y restos de casas y edificios._

_Me largué a reír sueltamente. _

_Y mientras reía, disparé mi última flecha para que atravesase mi garganta. _

_El día 12 de septiembre del año 4507, Alicia Testarossa, y el planeta conocido como Tierra, sucumbió. _

_Pero aquello no era el final. Sino tan sólo, el Principio del Fin. _

_Y nadie –ni Nanoha, ni Fate, ni estos demonios que carcomen ya mi piel y __mis huesos- va a detenerme…_

_Fin._

Bueno, yo debería estar continuando LyC, pero simplemente no me he podido sacar esta sensación de -¿cómo decirlo?-, ejem, de mí. Así que al final, ha resultado en una especie de historia retorcida de AliNano.

Pareja de la que hace mucho he querido escribir, aunque jamás me imaginé que acabaría siendo así.

Aquí, Alicia en vez de morir como en el anime, ha sido mantenido viva en su cápsula llena de agua verde. Cuando despierta, se ve sola en un mundo donde todo es crueldad; por ello, su locura se convierte en la máxima verdad.

Porque sólo los locos, serán los genios macabros que salvarán a esta pobre humanidad.

Sin más que agregar, ignoren las notas sin sentido de arriba y disfruten por un milisegundo, como yo, de un Paraíso creado a través de la sangre :)

Gracias por leer, saludos a todos.

Kida Luna.


End file.
